bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
"Consume everything, demon of the blood-thirsty sword." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Among the current captains in the Gotei 13, he's the only Captain to have obtained his position by defeating and killing the previous Captain of the division. He's also the only Captain who doesn't know the name of his Zanpakutō and can't perform its Bankai. He is well-known for his blood-lust and fanatical love for fighting. His Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Appearance Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it (assumed due to violence that accompanies the position of captain of the 11th Division). He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye created by the 12th Division to suppress his vast amount of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 16. When he makes his first appearance the eyepatch is more elegant having a gold-like lining and having a chain as one of the straps, this changed after his defeat by Ichigo and has since worn a normal black eyepatch with normal straps. He has a huge scar on the left side of his face, which he apparently gained long before he served in the Gotei 13, even before finding his future lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. He is also one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters (approximately 6 feet 6 inches), making him slightly taller than Yasutora Sado and almost double the height of his lieutenant. His stature is often exaggerated even more for dramatic purposes, especially in contrast with Yachiru's. Kenpachi's unique hairstyle is partly due to the result of his habit to take a bath everyday before going to sleep, which is a necessity to him due to his strong perspiration. During these baths, he usually washes his hair with soap, making it stiff. He enjoys doing so because it's easy for him to set his hair to his preferred style. He once tried a hair treatment recommended by 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, but his hair became too silky and was impossible to set for a while. Since then, Kenpachi has greatly disliked the lieutenant.Bleach Official Bootleg Kenpachi is once shown attaching the bells to his hair, which apparently takes a while to accomplish. The highest bell in particular takes him several hours to attach, as the tip of his hair is just beyond his reach. Occasionally, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa offers to do it for him, only to be turned down by Kenpachi due to thinking that it's weird for someone else to style his hair.Bleach anime; Episode 71, Shinigami Cup Golden Personality Although he's known to be a violent fighter, Kenpachi's actions tend to be for the best and is usually portrayed comically (this comical shift is primarily centered around his appearances in the anime and omake, with the exception his casual conversations with his lieutenant). He is usually depicted as a person who has a very poor sense of direction, asking Yachiru for directions (who then randomly points in a direction, as her sense of direction is just as bad). Kenpachi lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his division being the most blood-thirsty squad of the Gotei 13, the 11th Division have their own code of ethics, which is different from the rules and regulation of Soul Society. Although he thrives for battle, Kenpachi has shown to have emotions and cares for Yachiru. Kenpachi and Yachiru have been close, ever since they met, and have a father-daughter-like relationship (making Yachiru one of the few people he cares for, along with 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa). Aside from Yachiru, Kenpachi deeply gives meaning to his name. Following his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi talks about the pain of not having a name, as he lived his early years without one. This causes him to fell guilty that his sword isn't acknowledged by its own name.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 12 Since then, he has strived to learn its identity. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Kenpachi usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that he isn't interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore; nor is he obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who isn't capable of fighting any longer". However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight, as seen during his battles with Kaname Tōsen and Nnoitra Jiruga.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 312 On multiple occasions, Kenpachi has shown to greatly respect those who can defeat him in a fight and to those who can push him to his limit. Ever since Ichigo handed him his first known loss(though Ichigo also considers their fight a loss for him), Kenpachi has considered the latter a member of his division. He also expresses his willingness to engage him in a rematch every time they meet, only to be turned down as Ichigo already considers themselves as friends. Nevertheless, Kenpachi still challenges him in a duel, as evidenced when he aided Ichigo in his fight against the Bount (where he gave "his blessing," stating that in doing so would make Ichigo stronger for "their anticipated fight"). Kenpachi also strongly believes that fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. One example is when Kenpachi sends his 5th seated officer, Yumichika, to fend off the Bount in Karakura Town, as he is the only high-ranking officer who wasn't busy, or rather, busy having fun, as Yachiru was snacking and Ikkaku was napping. During his free time, Kenpachi always takes his afternoon nap. He doesn't have a particularly favorite dish, but he particularly hates nattō.Bleach Official Bootleg It seems that Kenpachi sometimes contradicts his own logic in fighting. On the one hand, Kenpachi wishes to increase his own personal power. On the other hand, he conceals his strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. Irrational to a certain extent, Kenpachi is one of the most complex characters in the series, as he exhibits a wide range of traits: lethargic, bloodthirsty, rebellious, empathetic, and wise. History before joining the Gotei 13.]] Kenpachi's surname comes from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which is district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District #80 is the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 is the most orderly and law-abiding). While residing in District #80, Kenpachi was nameless. During that time, he became proficient in swordsmanship and killed numerous enemies. During his travels outside of District #80, he found a small girl and named her Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired, after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from area #79, Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered. The two events were apparently quite close. On that day, he also took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 6-12 Before he became a captain, he fought and defeated Ikkaku Madarame; he was told by Kenpachi to accept the defeat and survive so he can then became stronger in order to get revenge, from that point on Ikkaku pledged to serve under Kenpachi from there on out, (Ikkaku doesn't actually get the chance to do so until he joins the 11th Division).Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 8-16 Captain.]] After some time had passed, Kenpachi found his way to Seireitei. There he defeated and killed the previous Captain of the 11th Division (whose name was also Kenpachi due to it being a title assigned to the Captain of the 11th Division regardless of who it may be) and gained his seat in the Gotei 13 in this manner (according to the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial). It was his assumption of the captain's seat in this way which caused Maki Ichinose to leave Soul Society; it was also this action that made Kaname Tōsen revile him.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Once he achieved this, Ikkaku, along with his friend Yumichika Ayasegawa, joined the 11th Division. Sometime shortly after joining Kenpachi was forced to learn kendō from Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto because he hadn't learned any formal swordsmanship training, having bypassed those normally necessary qualification due to the way he attained his position. Kenpachi hates using kendō because his battles would end too quickly with it, so he only uses it if his own life is in danger.Bleach manga; Chapter 311, page 17-18 Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Kenpachi first appears with Gin Ichimaru, and both were teasing Byakuya Kuchiki about his sister Rukia Kuchiki being sentenced to death, saying that he is depressed, as a noble family wouldn't stand to have a criminal as a member. Byakuya says that he didn't think lower class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Kenpachi counters by telling him not really but he is very bright, and since he is so bright why doesn't Byakuya allow him to finish Rukia off before she is executed. Byakuya states he didn't know with Kenpachi's level he could actually kill people. Kenpachi tells him to try him and the two were about to engage in combat but Gin stopped Kenpachi by tying and luring him away.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13 Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive in Soul Society, Kenpachi tells Gin Ichimaru that a captain should have no problem killing a Ryoka. Kenpachi asks Yamamoto where the Ryoka are heading, but an invasion alarm goes off and Kenpachi runs out of the captains' meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 82-83 He begins to hunt the strongest ryoka, but his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi guides him in the wrong direction for some time.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 21 While he is lost, he comes across the 4th Division's compound and he finds and stops Mayuri from "interrogating" his 3rd Seated Officer, Ikkaku Madarame. Once Mayuri leaves, Ikkaku tells Kenpachi that the Ryoka Ichigo is getting stronger and that he is aware of the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 11-15 After awhile, he figures out where Ichigo is heading and proceeds to wait for him to arrive. While Ichigo, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada run through the Seireitei they encounter Zaraki's tremendous reiatsu. Among the three he tries to discern which one is the strongest and finally realizes its Ichigo. He goes and introduces himself and tells Ichigo he has come to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 6-19 Zaraki confronts Ichigo as the others try get away from his strong reiatsu but aren't capable of getting far. Zaraki is determined to fight Ichigo no matter what the issue maybe, showing himself to be unconcerned with his friends or Rukia's fate.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 1-11 When Zaraki sees Ichigo's battle stance he compliments him on though it has openings but admits that he likes his spiritual pressure. Zaraki acknowledges that he understands why Ikkaku lost to him, but makes note that Ichigo is still weaker them him, so he decides to give Ichigo a fighting stance. Zaraki then bares his chest and tells Ichigo to cut him anywhere and not to hold back. When Ichigo refuses to attack a unarmed opponent, while Zaraki commends him he states that it is simply a handicap and while he appreciates the thought Ichigo should save his sympathy for someone else. Zaraki warns him to either kill or be killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 13-17 Ichigo attacks Zaraki's exposed chest directly but causes no injury much to his confusion. Zaraki is unamused and disappointed and begins to unsheathe his Zanpakuto and tells Ichigo its his turn and asks him not to die to quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 20-22 When Ichigo's hand starts to bleed, Zaraki asks him why he seems to be surprised that his sword can't cut him. Zaraki then pushes Ichigo back using his arm against Ichigo's blade. Zaraki then explains why Ichigo's sword can't scratch him. He then takes out his own sword and asks Ichigo that at the very least he should try to place a dent upon his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 1-8 Ichigo tries to run away from Zaraki but he can't seem to shake him and ends up running into at every turn. Zaraki eventually gets bored of chasing after him and sits down. He finally seems happy when Ichigo confronts him, Zaraki then asks if Ichigo is preparing to die or if he is surrendering. Ichigo refuses to do either, he goes to attack and finally succeeds in injuring Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 13-27 Zaraki is extremely excited at the revelation that Ichigo can actually injure him, he tells Ichigo to not relax and keep his spiritually pressure up, he then attacks Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 1-5 The two clash and the battle continues with Zaraki having the upper hand but is happy to see Ichigo improving. He comments on how Ichigo is using the sounds of his bells to determine his position. Ichigo questions if Zaraki is underestimating him as he has not released his Zanpakuto. Zaraki then explains that his Zanpakuto has no name and has never had a seal on it, its currently in its true form. Ichigo is relieved to hear this and goes to attack once again but Zaraki goes to stop him and explains further about his Zanpakuto's state. He then stabs his Zanpakuto through Ichigo's breaking right through it and stabbing Ichigo in the chest, he then tells Ichigo that he warned him not to relax his spiritual pressure and that it has become weak because he saw a chance to win. He retracts out has sword frustrated that the battle was so easy and is now over.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 11-19 Ichigo eventually gets up much to Zaraki's surprise accompanied by a large burst of spiritual pressure. Ichigo then goes to attack Zaraki surprising him further and dealing him a serious injury to the left side from his shoulder down the side of his torso. Zaraki deflects Ichigo's next attack and stabs his sword into a nearby building, Zaraki begins to laugh and becomes extremely excited and says that now the fight is just getting started, noting that they should drag out the fight. He then lunges at Ichigo and causes his face to get cut by the blade just to get close to Ichigo. The battle escalates even more, regardless of his injuries Zaraki continues to fight, it is then that Ichigo learns the drive behind Zaraki's personality. Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 5-15 Zaraki realizes that both he and Ichigo are evenly matched and he enjoys the feeling and euphoria of the moment, causing him to take off his eyepatch, making note that he considers Ichigo a worthy opponent so it only makes sense to fight him at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 18-19 Zaraki's spiritual power rises as he removes his eyepatch, prompting Ichigo to wonder whats going on, so Zaraki explains to him what the eyepatch does. Zaraki then takes out his Zanpakuto and cuts a nearby building in half with one quick slash. He then tells Ichigo he will use all his power to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 3-7 When Ichigo increases his power he greatly impresses Zaraki, it is then that Ichigo explains that he can do so by borrowing Zangetsu's power and fighting side by side with him, and that he will never loss to someone like him who only fights by himself. Zaraki asks if Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakuto, fighting side by side with it, and borrowing its power, as Zaraki finds it ridiculous. He believes that Zanpakuto are just tools of war, believing that fighting side by side with one is the words for weak losers who are afraid to fight on their own. They both release their spiritual pressure and run at each other to make a final strike that release enough spiritual pressure that it collapses all the buildings around them. The battle ends in a draw, with Ichigo falling first and Kenpachi shortly after, both admitting defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 10-18 Yachiru calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost but needs to pay him back. He raises his sword and acknowledges that he ignored it for a long time and wants it to communicate with him. Kenpachi does not hear it speak and faints, which scares Yachiru.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 1-18 During his recovery in his quarters, Yachiru and Makizō Aramaki bring back Orihime Inoue and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16-18 Much later on, Orihime guides Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Makizō to Ichigo and finds Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba on the way, freeing them in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, page 5-12 As they continue to search for Ichigo, Kenpachi realizes that they are being followed, and Captains Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba confront them. Kenpachi tells his subordinates to go ahead without him, but Ikkaku and Yumichika stay behind, eager to fight as well. Though reluctant, Kenpachi accepts their help, and they fight against Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon elsewhere.Bleach manga; Chapter 138-139 Kenpachi alone battles the Captain Komamura and Captain Tōsen and is able to fend them off easily, which leads him to goading them into releasing their Bankai. Although Sajin is reluctant to do so, Kaname obliges, revealing that he always had an uneasy feeling about Kenpachi since he became a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 143 When Kaname releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 146-148 Kaname tries to retaliate, but Sajin blocks a slash from Kenpachi, which shatters his helmet. Kenpachi reveals that he never cared what Sajin looked like (though he was curious) and proceeds to fight against him once he releases his Bankai. However, the battle doesn't last long; Sajin senses Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai fighting and abandons his fight with Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 148-149 Yumichika appears sometime afterwards and tells Kenpachi the result of his battle. Kenpachi, in turn, tells him that Sajin ran off. He is surprised when seeing Yumichika with no signs of injury against Hisagi, which begins to question him but Yumichika begins to talk about beauty (much to Kenpachi's annoyance).Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 1-2 While they do receive Isane Kotetsu's message about Aizen's betrayal, they did not accompany the other captains to Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 10 A week after the incident with Aizen, Kenpachi finds Ichigo training with Ikkaku on his division's grounds. Seeing his wounds healed completely, Kenpachi tries to fight him again, but Ichigo runs off and Kenpachi is unable to find him (even after hours of searching).Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 11-12 He does not see Ichigo and his friends when they leave the Soul Society, telling Yachiru that him and Ichigo will certainly meet again because they are the only ones who are what they seem to be. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kenpachi and his squad feel the presence of an old member from squad 11, Maki Ichinose, but he tells everyone to ignore him.Bleach anime; Episode 74 He attends a meeting called by Mayuri, with regard to the missing data from his division's archives. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he is aware of this because it could be Maki Ichinose who is responsible for the deed (which is later confirmed).Bleach anime; Episode 74-75 Kenpachi also helps fight off the Bount invasion in Soul Society, at first he refuses to help, but after hearing that the 10th division spotted Maki Ichinose, he sets off to find him, arriving in time to stop him from attacking Chad. Kenpachi then informs Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Ichigo to let him fight Maki. Kenpachi fights Maki and is generally unimpressed by the former officer's strength. Maki manages to trick Kenpachi and traps him within his Saigyoku Nijigasumi ability, but Kenpachi breaks through it by briefly removing his eyepatch. He congratulates Maki for forcing him into removing his eyepatch, despite having done so for just a second. Maki, realizing the battle has turned against him, attacks Kenpachi frantically and questions why he has so much power, yet has no just reason in using it. Kenpachi silences him and tells him that he should fight on his own accord instead of being dependent on others. After realizing the meaning of Kenpachi's words, Maki and Kenpachi charge at each other with full power, but Kenpachi claims victory and greatly wounds Maki (also breaking his sword). The fight with Maki having ended, Kenpachi takes Yachiru and heads back towards the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Arrancar arc Kenpachi appears to Ichigo as his instinct and desire to win, explaining to him that they were both the type of people who lived to fight battle after battle. After Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi arrives with Byakuya Kuchiki to retrieve Tōshirō Hitsugaya's group and bring them back to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 16-17 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. It is known that Kenpachi had to fight the new 3rd division captain. Shūsuke Amagai then made a request to Commander General Yamamoto to start inter-division training sessions so the Gotei 13 could better coordinate its divisions. The idea was initially unpopular among most other captains, particularly Kenpachi Zaraki, who did not believe he should be concerned with other divisions' problems. He then proceeds to go after Ichigo after finding out he was in Soul Society, but both Ichigo and Kenpachi end up protecting princess Rurichiyo from assassins. Kenpachi then finds Rukia who tells him to keep the incident a secret, however, he does not even know what is going on. Hueco Mundo arc Later, in Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi comes to Ichigo's aid during his battle with the Arrancar Tesla, dealing him a mortal blow with a single strike and then engaging Nnoitra Jiruga in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 298 The two fight each other but can not do much to each other. Kenpachi manages to stab Nnoitra in the left eye but he survives due to his Hollow hole. Later in the battle, Nnoitra tears off Kenpachi's eyepatch and Kenpachi manages to land a massive blow that critically injures Nnoitra. Nnoitra is confused and Kenpachi reveals to him that the eyepatch seals his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 306-308 Infuriated, Nnoitra finally releases his Zanpakutō, which heals the injury Kenpachi inflicted when his eyepatch was torn off. Nnoitra lands a single hit on Kenpachi which seemingly incapacitates him and then sets his sights on Yachiru, but Kenpachi recovers and manages to cut off one of his arms.They continue to fight and Kenpachi manages to pin Nnoitra down, but Nnoitra reveals his two hidden arms and pierces Kenpachi's abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 9-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 310, page 3-21 Kenpachi becomes excited at this and fights Nnoitra with full force, sustaining many injuries in the process. '' to kill Nnoitra Jiruga.]] After being critically wounded by Nnoitra, Kenpachi begins to realize how close to death he is and reluctantly uses kendō, landing a massive blow to Nnoitra. Kenpachi turns to leave but Nnoitra charges him, claiming he can still fight back. Kenpachi manages to land a powerful blow, finally killing Nnoitra. Nnoitra dies on his feet and Kenpachi stands over Nnoitra's corpse victorious, thanking him for the good fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 311-313 He then tells Ichigo to get his sword and yells for Orihime to come over and heal him; however, Coyote Starrk arrives to recapture her and he narrowly avoids both Kenpachi's and Ichigo's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 13-18 When Ichigo hears from Aizen that he plans to destroy Karakura Town, he proceeds to run off. Kenpachi tells him not to be so hasty, he then tells him that everything is planned and not only did Urahara send the Captains to Hueco Mundo but also made it possible to wage war in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, page 16-18 He is last seen witnessing Aizen's departure to Fake Karakura Town, along with the other captains. Fake Karakura Town arc Later Kenpachi, alongside Byakuya Kuchiki, arrives to the battle between Yammy Riyalgo and Ichigo. After Byakuya attacks Yammy with a huge Kidō blast, Kenpachi cuts off one of Yammy's appendages, making him fall over. He then berates Byakuya for "stealing" the first blow and tells him to get away from the battle area. Byakuya calmly calls his statement nonsense, since he was the first to arrive and that Kenpachi should learn his place. Kenpachi however ignores Byakuya and tells him not to complain then if he get sliced into pieces alongside Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 20-23 In pain, Yammy releases Ichigo, and Kenpachi insults Ichigo over his weakness and attacks him, barely missing him. As he moves again to strike Ichigo, Yammy punches Kenpachi into a building, but Kenpachi just kicks a piece of rubble at Yammy's head and tells him he'll have to punch him for real if Yammy wants to beat him, and he then engages Yammy in battle again. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks if Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa are representing their captain, Ikkaku tells them that Zaraki and Yachiru are out and as such they are the only ones who can attend a meeting.Bleach anime; Episode 230 As the Zanpakutos launch an all out attack, Zaraki makes a dramatic appearance just as the Shinigami are on the back foot.Bleach anime; Episode 243 Equipment Eyepatch Power Seal: Kenpachi wears an eyepatch created by the 12th Division just for him, that can seal his reiatsu. The patch is constantly eating away at his spiritual energy, but since he has so much of it, it does not noticeably hinder him in battle; In fact it makes him just up to par with some other Captains and Espada. The reason for wearing it is that since Kenpachi loves fighting so much, he cannot fight most opponents at full strength without defeating them quickly. He also wears bells to this effect, so the enemy can hear him.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 5 Powers & Abilities Kenpachi is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who didn't attend the Shinigami Academy (except for Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto who founded the academy) nor does he know the name of his Zanpakutō and thereby cannot use his Bankai as a result. In addition, he has no apparent skill (or at least interest) for Kidō or Flash Steps. However, he more than makes up for his faults in sheer power making him easily one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenpachi's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, due to the lawlessness of Zaraki district, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Nnoitra and momentarily Ichigo. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skycraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the Captain of the 11th Division, he is one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Kenpachi has also displayed knowledge and skill in Kendō, though Kenpachi despises using skills and techniques learned from another source.Bleach manga; Chapter 108-113''Bleach'' anime; Episode 98''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 200-202 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Kenpachi has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Vast Spiritual Power: Even by elite captain-levels, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monsterous. In fact it is so great that, even when wearing the energy-sealing eyepatch, Kenpachi can fight on-par with two other captain-level opponents, even when they release their Zanpakutō's Bankai without using his full power. His energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. He can also use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is further demonstrated when Ichigo initially tries to cut Kenpachi at the start of their fight. Kenpachi who deliberately allows Ichigo to strike him; yet not only did Ichigo fail to cut him, but Ichigo's hands started bleeding instead of Kenpachi. His skin enhanced by his spirit Pressure is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. When unsealing his spiritual power is takes the appearance of a skull, most likely his killing intent.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 8-9 & 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 105, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 3-4 & 12 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Kenpachi is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle with Kaname Tōsen, where he subdued the latter's Bankai while armed only with a Zanpakutō and the one sense that was left accessible by Tōsen's Bankai at the time - that of touch. While he admits to having no sanity or common sense, Kenpachi is actually very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and seeing what drives a person's actions. For example, he correctly singles out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146-148 Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Kenpachi has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Tōsen through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ichigo's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Ichigo. He was also able to stop and deflect the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga's Cero with just his bare hand, and managed to cut through Yammy's Hierro even in his released state to the point he cut off his leg in a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 109, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 12-13 Enhanced Speed: While he possesses no skill for Flash Step, Kenpachi has still shown to be deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kenpachi's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Durability: His physical strength is matched by his durability, Kenpachi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed just to grab Tōsen's blade and break his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite the Espada noting that most people would have already been dead at that point.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 306-312 Zanpakutō .]] Kenpachi does not know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who cannot perform Bankai. It appears that after his fight with Ichigo Kenpachi wishes to learn more about his Zanpakutō because he wants to become stronger. He can also identify with the pain of not having a name to be called by, however he is not yet capable of communicating with his Zanpakutō, and it is implied that he continually tries to learn from it so that he can just achieve a new level of power. Zangetsu notes that Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword causes the two to damage each other's powers and that he cannot hear the cry of his sword because of that. As it is revealed in the Hueco Mundo Arc, it is possible that he has at least communicated with his Zanpakutō on some level after his loss to Ichigo. For example, during his fight against Nnoitra he refers to his Zanpakutō as "him". *'Shikai': Despite not knowing its name his Zanpakutō is constantly released in some form of released state due to his immense Spiritual Pressure (much like Ichigo's Zangetsu). In other words his Zanpakutō is constantly in a Shikai state without having the additional abilities a Shikai may grant its user.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 120, page 9. The sword's appearance is a reflection of Kenpachi's own practice of weakening himself to fight others on a even level: it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Achieved. Appearances in other media In some Bleach games, Kenpachi's unnamed sword demonstrates the ability to leave a trail of black dimensional matter every time he swings it. Anything that walks into it suffers damage. It is not possible that these are his Shikai commands or special ability, as in the Bleach DS series his strongest attack is a big shockwave, which is his full spiritual power after removing his eyepatch. Kenpachi has this ability in the anime and manga, just not as an attack, although Nnoitra Jiruga did get countered by it after slashing Kenpachi's eyepatch off. It is likely that this shockwave is as strong as a captain's Bankai in power. Kenpachi appears in the second session of Bleach: Beat Collection, together with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. He has a minor role in the Bleach OVA, which he vacations in the human world with Yachiru, he also appears briefly in Bleach: Memories of Nobody, making sport of one of the Dark Ones. He also appears in the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion being one of the first to charge in and attack Sōjirō's new dragon form as well as helping out in the final battle.Kenpachi appears in most of the Bleach video games. He is very powerful in the Bleach DS series (which he was considered cheap in Blade of Fate) and Heat the Soul (including Soul Carnival) for PSP. He recently appeared playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade. Unlike in the anime, Kenpachi could freely do flash steps any time like other Shinigami in the only possibly Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls. He also appears in four of the Rock Musical Bleach performances: Dark of the Bleeding Moon, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The All, and Live Bankai Show Code 002. He is portrayed by Shōgo Suzuki. Quotes *"You want a reason ... for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you! Ichigo!" *(To Ichigo) "Against you, I think I could fight with no restraints at all." *(To Maki Ichinose) "You live like an ivy vine: you could only survive by clinging onto the trees." *(To Tōsen) "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I would not have as long as I can remember." *(To Ichigo) "Now I could fight you without holding back." *"My sword, I ignored you for a long time, so could you please give me more power to become stronger?" *(To Gin) "Are you kidding me? The ones afraid to die are you and the captain of the 9th Division!" *(To Byakuya Kuchiki, whom he was about to engage in combat with) "Why don't you test me then?!" *"I named you Yachiru, in memory of the only person I ever admired." *"Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!" Trivia * Tite Kubo has remarked that Kenpachi's hair is the most difficult to draw, tied with Kaname Tōsen's. * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Massive Attack's "Superpredators" *Kenpachi's eyepatch has changed throughout the series originally attaching to Kenpachi's neck piece and sometimes using a chain instead of a strip of fabric. References Navigation de:Kenpachi Zaraki es:Kenpachi Zaraki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male